lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
França em Lost
Na França, LOST é conhecido como Lost, les disparus (Lost, os perdidos). Transmissão de Lost LOST vai ao na França pela TF1 (Sinal Aberto) e é dublada. A 1ª Temproada terminou no dia 23 de Junho de 2006. Atualmente a 2ª Temporada vai ao ar as 8:50PM com dois episódios por semana. Espera-se que a 3ª Temporada começe no verão. Os nomes dos episódios são modificados na França. Nomes dos Episódios 1ª Temporada *Le Réveil, Première Partie ("O Acordar, Parte Um") – "Pilot, Part 1" *Le Réveil, Deuxième Partie ("O Acordar, Parte Dois") – "Pilot, Part 2" *Le Nouveau Départ ("O Novo Começo") – "Tabula Rasa" *Les Pieds sur terre ("Com os Pés no Chão") – "Walkabout" *À la recherche du père ("Procurando pelo Pai") – "White Rabbit" *Regard vers l'ouest ("Olhe para o Oeste") – "House of the Rising Sun" *Le Papillon de nuit – ("A Mariposa") - "The Moth" *Transfert d'identité ("Identidade Transferida") – "Confidence Man" *Le Choix du soldat ("A Escolha do Soldado") – "Solitary" *La Force du Destin ("Poder do Destino") – "Raised by Another" *Les Démons intérieurs ("Demônios Interiores") – "All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues" *L'Objet de tous les désirs (mais ou mesnos "Aquilo que Todo Mundo Quer") – "Whatever the Case May Be" *Le Cœur a ses raisons ("Coração Tem sua Razão") – "Hearts and Minds" *Au nom du fils ("Em Nome do Filho") – "Special" *À la dérive ("À Deriva") – "Homecoming" *Le Prix de la vengeance ("O Preço da Vingança") – "Outlaws" *Le Mur du silence ("O Muro do Silêncio") – "...In Translation" *La Loi des nombres ("Leis dos Números") – "Numbers" *Tombé du ciel ("Cai dos Céus") – "Deus Ex Machina" *Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ("Na Saúde e Na Doença") – "Do No Harm" *Elle ou lui ("Ela ou Ele") – "The Greater Good" *Éternelle fugitive ("Fuga Eterna") – "Born to Run" *L'Exode, Première Partie ("O Êxodo, Parte Um") – "Exodus: Part 1" *L'Exode, Deuxième Partie ("O Êxodo, Parte Dois") – "Exodus: Part 2" *L'Exode, Troisième Partie ("O Êxodo, Parte Três") – "Exodus: Part 2" 2ª Temporada *La Descente ("A Descida") – "Man of Science, Man of Faith" *Seuls au monde ("Sozinho no Mundo") – "Adrift" *108 Minutes ("108 Minutos") – "Orientation" *Le Mal-aimé (mais ou menos "O Mal Amado") – "Everybody Hates Hugo" *Retrouvés... ("Achado De Novo...") – "...And Found" *Abandonnée – ("Abandonada") - *Les Autres 48 Jours – ("Os Outros 48 Dias") -"The Other 48 Days" *La Rencontre ("A Colisão") – "Collision" *Message personnel ("Mensagem Pessoal") – "What Kate Did" *Le Psaume 23 – ("O 23º Salmo") - "The 23rd Psalm" *En Territoire ennemi - ("Dentro do Território Hostil") – "The Hunting Party" *Le Baptême ("O Batismo") – "Fire + Water" *Conflits ("Conflitos") – "The Long Con" *Un des Leurs – ("Um Deles") - "One of Them" *Congés de maternité – ("Licença Maternidade") - "Maternity Leave" *Toute la vérité – "The Whole Truth" *Bloqué ! ("Bloqueado!") – "Lockdown" *Dans son monde ("No Mundo Dele") – "Dave" *S.O.S – "S.O.S." *Compagnon de déroute ("Má Companhia") – "Two for the Road" *Interrogations ("Interrogações") – "?" *Ces quatre là ("Os Quatro") – "Three Minutes" *Vivre ensemble... ("Viver Junto...") – "Live Together, Die Alone" *... et mourir seul ("... E Morrer Sozinho") – "Live Together, Die Alone" 3ª Temporada *De l'autre côté ("Do Outro Lado") – "A Tale of Two Cities" *D'entre les morts ("Da Morte") – "The Glass Ballerina" *Embuscade ("Emboscada") – "Further Instructions" *Une histoire de cœur ("Uma história de Amor") – "Every Man for Himself" *L'Heure du jugement ("A Hora do Julgamento") – "The Cost of Living" *Coup d'état ("Golpe de Estado") – "I Do" *Loin de chez elle ("Longe Da Casa Dela") – "Not in Portland" *Impression de déjà-vu ("Sensação de Déjà-vu") – "Flashes Before Your Eyes" *Étranger parmi eux ("Estranho Entre Eles") – "Stranger in a Strange Land" *Chance et malchance ("Sorte e Azar") – "Tricia Tanaka Is Dead" *Tapez 77 ("Digite 77") – "Enter 77" *La Voie des airs ("A Ferramenta do Ar") – "Par Avion" *Sans Retour ("Sem Retorno") – "The Man from Tallahassee" *Jusque dans la tombe ("Para a Vala") – "Exposé" *Meilleurs Ennemies ("Melhores Inimigos") – "Left Behind" *Une des nôtres – ("Uma de Nós") - "One of Us" *L'Effet papillon ("O Efeito Borboleta") – "Catch-22" *Histoire de femmes ("História de Mulheres") – "D.O.C." *Mon père cet escroc ("Meu Pai, O Golpista") – "The Brig" *L'Homme de l'ombre ("O Homem das Sombras") – "The Man Behind the Curtain" *Meilleurs moments ("Melhores Momentos") – "Greatest Hits" *Là où tout commence... ("Onde Tudo Começa...") – "Through the Looking Glass" *... et tout finit ("... e tudo termina") – "Through the Looking Glass" Locais Paris * A França aparece visivelmente no episódio aonde Sayid está trabalhando como cozinheiro. Ele recebe uma proposta de um homem chamado Sami que lhe propõe um emprego de cozinheiro. Sayid aceita mas acaba em uma cilada. A esposa de Sami, Amira, foi torturada por Sayid no tempo que ele passou na Guarda Republicana e eles querem que Sayid conte a verdade. * Quando Sayid está indo para o restaurante de Sami a é vista. * Shannon já foi para Paris. Personagens Franceses Personagens da Ilha *Danielle Rousseau Personagens de Flashbacks/Forwards *Laurent *Philippe *Sophie *Sami *Provavelmente Amira *Provavelmente Dominique Links Externos * Lostpedia Francesa Category:Locais